1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel that is capable of preventing a vertical field due to static electricity with a simple configuration by positioning ITO within a color filter and applying an internal voltage and a threshold voltage, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) displays an image corresponding to a video signal on a liquid crystal display panel, on which liquid crystal cells are arranged in a matrix form, by adjusting light transmittance of the liquid crystal cells according to the video signal. To this end, the LCD includes the liquid crystal display panel including liquid crystal cells arranged in an active matrix form, and driving circuits for driving the liquid crystal display panel.
The LCD is classified into a twisted nematic (TN) mode LCD using a vertical field, and an in-plane switch (IPS) mode LCD using a horizontal field (or an in-plane field) depending on the direction of the electric field for driving liquid crystal molecules.
The TN mode LCD, in which liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal display panel are driven by a vertical field formed between pixel electrodes and a common electrode disposed to face each other on an upper substrate, advantageously has a large aperture ratio but disadvantageously has a small viewing angle.
The IPS mode LCD, in which liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal display panel are driven by a horizontal field between pixel electrodes and a common electrode disposed in parallel to each other on a lower substrate, advantageously has a large viewing angle but disadvantageously has a small aperture ratio.
Meanwhile, in the TN mode LCD, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal display panel are driven by a vertical field between a color filter array substrate and a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, allowing for the formation of an equal potential loop between the color filter array substrate and the TFT array substrate, so even a small amount of static electricity that is generated can be easily discharged compared with the IPS mode LCD.
In comparison, in the IPS mode LCD, because the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal display panel are driven by a horizontal field, the color filter array substrate is electrically isolated, making it difficult to discharge static electricity. In an effort to solve the problem of the generation of static electricity, in the IPS mode LCD, a transparent metal layer is formed on a rear surface of the color filter array substrate of the liquid crystal panel to externally discharge static electricity.
However, in the related art LCD, because the transparent metal layer is formed at the outer side of the liquid crystal display panel, a problem arises in that an etching process for making the liquid crystal display panel thinner cannot be performed.
Namely, in general, after the formation of the liquid crystal display panel, the upper and lower substrates are partially etched through a wet etching process to reduce the thickness of the liquid crystal display panel. In this case, however, when forming the transparent metal layer at the outer side of the liquid crystal display panel, the process of making the liquid crystal display panel thinner, which includes a dipping process with an etching solution, cannot be performed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.